We Can Live Like Jack And Sally
by Darknessmaker
Summary: Alice wandered into a new place trying to find her world again, A certain Killer has found her.. and wants to keep her. (Also the picture for the cover is not mine! who ever drew this is seriously amazing! :3)


_**"How... and why..are you here.. this is my town.. my victims.. **_" **_The black haired Killer looked at the small green eyed women and began to chuckle. "You.. must be joking.. you cant be a killer.." The women began to glare dangerously at the Killer "I have a damn name, I'm Alice." The killer began to chuckle more and pulled the small women close to him "But.. you seem good enough.. to keep.."  
_**

"Stop you stupid Rabbit!" The Black haired Killer quickly stopped and looked to his left hearing a small women's voice. As he looked to his left he saw a small black haired and green eyed women chasing after a rabbit, She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron covered in blood **_"Another crazy one.."_**The killer sighed as he pulled out a big butcher knife from his pocket. He slowly went over to hide behind a tree and waited for the women to come closer. "Stop running away Rabbit.. you skipped tea time" The women said while picking up the Rabbit. The killer swiftly grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to a tree "Go to Sleep.." The women quickly pulled out her sliver knife and stabbed it into the Killer's back causing him to grunt and drop her, As he tried to pull it out the women knocked him down to the ground and got on top of him pinning him to the ground. "Who are you" She asked holding her knife above his face. "Why do you need to know" The killer snapped back at her, The women began to glare at him "I'll tell you if you tell me" The killer sighed "Fine, Names Jeff." "I'm Alice" Jeff looked at Alice and stared at her face for a long time "You have beautiful eyes.." Alice was took back a bit "Thank you" She stood and held out a hand for him. Jeff looked at it for a second and took it, As Alice helped him up he quickly grabbed her wrist and put her against the tree. "What are you doing now stupid" Alice said irritatedly, "Shh" Jeff started to stare into her eyes. Almost waiting for her to do something "Yes Jeff i have eyes." He gave a slight growl and started to play with her hair "It's black like mine.. but not burned..why do you look like this?" Alice looked at Jeff **_"He must have no mind at all"_**"Jeff can you think for yourself?" Jeff paused for a moment and grinned in her face "Think? Why the hell would i do that?" Alice rolled her eyes at him and made him let go of her "Nice meeting you" As she started to walk away Jeff grabbed her arm and pinned her down to the ground "Your not going anywhere.. I want you here" Alice looked up at the now grinning Killer "I have to go, I'm trying to find my world" "Your my pet now forget your world" Alice blushed at the words and struggled "Let go! i cant forget it!" "No" He held her wrist up with one hand and started to trail the other down her dress. Alice's eyes widened "W-What are you.." "Hush and i mean it" Alice shut her mouth and looked at Jeff. He had a lustful look in his eyes as he put one hand under her dress and started to rub her. Alice blushed and bit her lip to keep from moaning, Jeff leaned more down to her face and began to lick down her neck and started to unbutton her dress. Alice moaned slightly and closed her eyes "J-Jeff..don't..w-why.." Jeff stopped and looked up at her "You want me to stop?" He began to rub her faster, She moaned and felt her self getting wet at his fingers "J-Jeff.." Jeff leaned back down and took his hand away. He took off her dress to see she was wearing lace underwear and a bra, He chuckled at the small girl and began to move her underwear down. Alice began to tremble at his cold fingers and turned her head to the side, "Now Now.." He turned her head back to face him "I want to see your face.." He leaned down and began to lick her, scissoring his tongue in and out. Alice moaned at him and began to tug on his hair, Jeff licked his lips and looked up at her "Oh I'm sorry." He stood up and began to unbutton his pants. Alice panted and waited, Jeff tugged them down and positioned him self at her entrance, He grinned and slammed into Alice making her scream out in pain and pleasure. "J-Jeff!" She moaned out to him. Jeff continued to slam into her and felt himself close to release, he quickly pulled out and released moaning to himself. Alice panted at him and stood up covering herself, Jeff looked at her and began to feel bad but quickly stopped himself "Dress yourself" He stood and put his pants back on. Alice quickly dressed herself and stayed on the ground, "Your now my pet.. that means your staying with me now" He picked her up bridal style and walked. "W-Why me?" She asked quietly, Jeff shrugged for a moment and kept walking "I like the way you sound.. the way you look..plus..I've been needing someone around" Alice blushed and slowly put her head against his chest "F-Fine.. I'll stay with you.." Jeff laughed as it started to rain.

Alice looked around at the abandoned household, The living room was filled with ripped apart furniture and cobwebs with yellow "Keep Out" police tape all over the floor. Alice sighed slowly and stood against the wall waiting for Jeff to come back out of the bathroom. **_"What i am doing.. i feel like a house pet.."_**"Alright i'm done" Alice looked over at Jeff who was now standing in the door way. Alice nodded and gripped the knife in her hand "It's not the best place..but its home.." "I see.." Alice walked over to him "I want to sleep.. can i?" "You can i don't care" Alice stared at him for a little while then headed up the stairs to the first room she saw, As she walked into it she saw the bed was fully made and nothing on the floor. She sat on the bed and looked at the pictures of a family of four. A mother,father and two brothers. Alice sighed and started to think of her own family, Alice then felt a pain in her head, she quickly put a hand to her forehead and began to laugh madly.

_**"Alice.. we need you here Alice.."** _Alice stopped and looked around the room "Who is that?"Jeff who was walking up the stairs stopped to listen to her but heard another deep voice **_"It's Cat Alice.. you are in danger with that Killer.."_**Jeff blinked and crossed his arms continuing to listen "Jeff is stupid Cat.. he wont do anything to me.. if he did.. he would have done it already.."Jeff looked down at the floor **_"Keep on your toes Alice, and i mean it this time."_**Alice sighed "Alright alright.." _**"Good Girl.. i will speak to you soon in person.."** _Alice laid down on her side and slowly closed her eyes and whispered "I'll see you to.." Seeking the chance to get closer Jeff walked into the doorway quietly and looked at the now sleeping Alice "Your my pet now.."


End file.
